Veritas
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: Rune doesn't expect the new member of the Thieves Guild to know a damn thing about runes, let alone be able to help him find out about his past. What information does she find out about him, and what choices will that lead him to make? OneShot! Includes a possible explanation for Rune's name. Rune x Oc.


_**Hey there, another one shot for my growing arsenal! This time focusing on a rather unappreciated member of the Thieves Guild – Rune. It might not be 100% lore friendly, but hopefully that will not affect your view of the story too much :D**_

_**Please enjoy, leave a review and favourite if you like! :)**_

When Othala first came to Riften she didn't think that she would be joining up with the Thieves Guild, in fact when Brynjolf first spoke to her in the marketplace she couldn't help but be offended by the suggestion that she would be the type of person to do that! Now though, after having to complete the job regardless of whether she wished to or not (purely in order to get information for Delphine about the whereabouts of one of her fellow Blade members) Othala found herself fitting into the role more and more. It seems that she is just naturally suited for this kind of work, eventually she had to admit to herself that she could make an awful lot of coin doing this, coin that she needed, and still does need, and isn't going to get very easily anywhere else.

Stepping down into the Ragged Flagon after finishing her assignments, pockets noticeably heavier with gold, a sense of pride washes over Othala. How can she be anything but proud? Making money for the Guild is always a good thing, as it means more money for herself. Not only that but, these people said such negative things about the red headed leader that set a hardness in her heart that meant that Othala could deal with trying to get their payments back. Despite still not being completely used to having to intimidate people, and sometimes even brawl with them – even at a mere 5 foot 1 inch, she has managed it today.

Even if it was mentally scarring when Bersi Honey-Hand tried to flirt with her. Shivering at the memory for a moment, Othala spots Brynjolf by the bar and hops down the steps to cheerfully swing onto one of the bar stools surrounding Vekel's counter top close by him. Taking out the bulging bag of coin, she hands it over to him – the look of surprise on his face makes her pout, did he really think that she would have failed doing something this simple?

"Well lass, you got all the gold and what's more you did the job clean. I knew that I had a good feeling about you." He grins, tipping his bottle of Nord mead in her direction.

"You didn't think I would fail at doing something this easy did you Mistah?" she asks with a small pout on her lips, despite Brynjolf not being in charge (she hardly ever sees Mercer Frey let alone has conversations with him so as far as she is concerned, Brynjolf might as well be her boss) Othala always addresses him as 'mistah' she just can't help but use titles of respect for those above her station. A short lifetime of intense etiquette training would do that to a person.

"The way things have been going around here, I wouldn'ta been surprised." Brynjolf laughs heartily, before calling Vekel over and passing over a bottle of Black Briar Mead for her to have "To new friends, and better days." He toasts.

One thing Othala will be mortally embarrassed if anyone found out in the Guild, is that she is a complete light weight. In no way, shape, or form should anyone of such slight a frame consume more than two bottles of mead in one sitting. While this is only one bottle, she still eyes it warily, praying she will not do something mortally embarrassing if she even drank this small amount. Gently she raises and uncorks the bottle, savouring a small sip of the liquid.

"To better days." She grins cheekily.

"Now when you're ready, I've been discussing another job for you with Mercer." Brynjolf informs with a small grin.

Sticking her tongue out in distaste at the mention of Mercer's name, Othala pulls her hair down from her high pony tail now she is no longer at 'work'. There is just something about that man that she doesn't like, maybe it's the fact that she mainly sees Brynjolf doing all the work and getting none of the credit? That must be it, she decides with a small hum.

"Now now lass, you should show more respect he is our Guild Master." He chides

"What's this, the newbie not showing the proper respect, why I should give you a hiding for that little lady." An unexpected voice sounds from behind her, making Othala start – oh these guys are really very good. Slightly tilting her head to one side, she sees that it's only Delvin and pokes him on the forehead in return greeting.

"And I'd give you a hiding right back!" she huffs, crossing her arms about her chest.

"You two…" Brynjolf chuckles, finishing his own bottle of mead and leaving it on the bar as he gets up from his seat "Seriously Othala, tomorrow morning after you've had a sleep, we're talking about your new job, okay?"

"Yes mistah." She sighs, rolling her eyes and staring at her bottle of mead until Brynjolf decides this is the best answer he's going to get and wanders off into the Cistern – to practice or to sleep she doesn't know.

"What's eating you beautiful?" Delvin asks, leaning against the bar beside her "I've never seen a look like that 'cept on a kicked puppy."

"I'm just not used to this way of doing things yet, I guess I'm not comfortable with everything." Othala admits with a sigh "I haven't even met everyone in the Guild yet, I should probably get on that. I've just been…side tracked with so many other things."

"Aye, people have noticed you aren't a big conversationalist. Perhaps you should use tonight to get to know 'em a bit more, they won't bite." Delvin barks out a laugh before letting his grin drop back into a small smile "I'd go speak to Rune, he's in the training area, last I saw him he was pouting just as big as you that Brynjolf's new favourite hasn't come te' say hello."

The thought that she is offending people by not saying hello hasn't even occurred to Othala, wide eyed and suddenly motivated, she slips off her chair, grabs her mead and heads immediately towards the cistern and the training area located at the back. Despite her own problems it is no reason to neglect the people in her new Guild, they are supposed to be like a family after all. Unable to stop a small smile playing on her lips, she can't help but think how coincidental it is that she is going to speak to someone called Rune – given what her own name is.

Softly, she peaks her head around the doorframe, and gently knocks her knuckles on the damp wood to attract the man's attention. Blushing as she notices that she has perhaps left one of the most handsome members for last, Othala can't help but think that he rivals even Brynjolf – and everyone seems to have a thing for Brynjolf.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt may I?" she asks with a gentle smile.

"Ah it's you, I've been meaning to talk to you." Rune states with a small frown on his features. So this is Bryn's new favourite? She certainly looks compact enough to be a good thief, but she also looks like one strong gust of wind would blow her from here to Whiterun. The armour definitely needs altering for her size.

"So I've heard." Othala teases, her lips extending into a mischievous grin "Delvin mentioned the words 'pining' and 'kicked puppy'."

His reaction is immediate and makes Othala's grin only grow to new heights, obviously he doesn't want her to know about that little detail. Then again if she ever finds herself in his position she wouldn't want anyone knowing about her embarrassing secrets either. It sure is fun to expose them to other people though, just like when she showed that insufferable woman Helga's secrets off in front of the whole Bunk House. Ah, that was amusing.

"Yeah well Delvin's full of hot air." He dismisses, churlishly folding his arms across his chest and refusing to meet her gaze "I'm Rune by the way, I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know if you need anything while you're here you can always ask me for help."

"Thank you, Rune." Othala replies with a shy smile, everyone she has spoken to has told her that if she needs any help she can rely on them but not all of them are terribly attractive gentlemen around her own age. "I'm Othala, I think it's kind of cool that our names are so similar."

"They are?" Rune asks with a raised eyebrow, obviously he doesn't really know much about runic writing – then again her family were complete nuts about it, she couldn't help but get interested in it herself. Now it's one of her little secrets, somehow she doesn't see the members of the guild being kind if they find this one out. They'll tease her from now until next Frostfall.

"W-well yeah." She stutters, not wanting to seem like such a nerd in front of someone who obviously isn't interested in the subject "Your name is Rune, and Othala is the name of a rune."

_That's weird_, Rune smirks, _someone in the Thieves Guild who actually knows something about something that isn't Pickpocketing or sneaking around_. Not only something different but maybe something…something that could help him? If the only clue about his name, is a rune, then she would be able to tell him at least what the rune means – right? Approaching her from where he stood against one of the dummies, he can't help but notice that her slight frame makes her none the less attractive just not in the traditional Nordic way, which as an Imperial, he has no problem with.

"You know a lot about runes?" he asks, perhaps a little too harshly as Othala's eyes widen even more, if such a thing is even possible.

"I…I guess yeah. Why are you interested in reading runic?"

Unbelievably confused as to why Rune would want to carry on a conversation about something so boring, Othala twirls a strand of her long brown hair around her finger to occupy her hands as she thinks about the topic at hand. Of course there are many different runic alphabets from throughout the ages, how would she know which one to use if he were to ask her a question about them? Yet…if he is interested in reading runic, she will have the perfect excuse to see him for a while, get to know him better have plenty of late night…study sessions. Even the thought made her blush, so, perhaps not quite 'those' late night study sessions but still. Hope streaks through her gaze as she fixes Rune with a soft smile, encouraging him to speak his mind, nobody is here after all to judge him for wanting to do something like this.

"No, you kidding?" he laughs "I'm nowhere near smart enough for that, but I do have a question for you. Might be a bit of a long shot but if I gave you some runes could you have a look at them for me?"

The hope in Rune's own eyes is not lost to Othala and although confused as to why he is so hopeful about such a topic, she nods her head with a bright smile; "I sure could, I know pretty much all the runic alphabets so if it's runic, I'll be able to translate it. Might take me a while but, I'll get there. Is there something you want translating?"

Othala can sense the excitement growing in the air, and the mead in her hand is quite forgotten in exchange for quite a mystery. What could be so important to Rune that he is so thrilled? Runes are not normally something that makes a male all hot and bothered like this. The intrigue grows deeper when he pulls a rather worn amulet from around his neck and hands it to her, very gently her fingers run over the ivory and notices there are several runes inscribed upon the surface. Great, Veritas runes. This will take a while.

All Rune can do is watch as she traces over each line on his pendant almost reverently. Strange that someone like her has ended up here with the Thieves Guild, if anything she should be at the Mages College. Humming softly, Rune notes the way that her lower lip is worried by her teeth as the thinks, it's rather cute if he has to admit it.

"I can translate these." Othala eventually decides – she doesn't want to let Rune down or anything, but, she has some books laying around with notes on these runes, she should be able to find more too "It might take a while though, these runes are called Veritas runes. They are very old, around the time of the Ancient Nords here in Skyrim, so I'm guessing this pendant might be a sort of family heirloom of sorts."

"Well, what I can tell you is that was the only thing I had when I was found on a ship wreck here in Skyrim. I had hoped it would be a clue to something about my past, who my family were, where I might be from, even what ship I was on when it wrecked up. Do you think you can find all that out from some tiny symbols?" Rune asks, quite frankly intrigued by just how she could find out such things from little squiggles and lines.

"Ah now it's making more sense. I thought that these runes might be some sort of familial crest, motto something like that. It will help to identify your heritage." Othala explains with a bright smile on her lips.

"So you'll really do that, for me?" Rune asks, trying to hold down the excitement, it could be possible that like everyone else he has asked in the past Othala would come up with nothing and he would be, once again, empty handed. It is such an opportunity though, he is not going to pass up what might be one of his last chances to get to know something about his past.

"Of course!" Othala beams, gently squeezing his forearm "I know you would do the same for me if I were in your position. I hope to get some answers for you soon, although I will be away for some time looking for the needed materials."

Unable to stop himself from grinning, his happiness is infectious and soon Othala can't help but want to understand about Rune almost as much as he seems to himself. Despite him not saying anything, Othala knows just how much this means to him from his expression alone, his eyes are rolling, swirling with emotions she can't even begin to understand. This must be such a heady experience for him – and she isn't going to leave him waiting.

"I best head off then." She states, placing her mead on a nearby barrel "I should be back within the week with the tomes I need, think you can wait that long?" she teases, poking her tongue out.

"Oh I don't know, best hurry back before I go mad and start wrecking the place." Rune smirks, leaning against the doorframe as he watches Othala blush, dither for a moment, before turning on her heel and dashing off towards her chest in the cistern.

Left alone with his emotions, he feels the excitement die down slightly, most of it came from being with her if he is honest. Could he get his hopes up again that someone could find something? He'd been all over, even to the College of Winterhold and they hadn't even found anything. What makes Othala think that she can find something? Watching her from afar, pulling back her hair, pulling on some sort of Elvish cloak and packing up some potions, Rune can't help but sigh softly. If something happens to her on this fool's errand will he be able to forgive himself – she is a fellow sister in the guild, not just some nameless mage or scholar. The sound of the Guild door opening, and slamming shut swiftly after halts any thoughts of stopping Othala and calling her back. Returning to the dummy with a frown on his features, all Rune can do for now is take out his frustrations on inanimate objects until she, hopefully, returns.

x-X-x

Othala silently opens the door to the Thieves Guild and slips down underneath the coffin to enter the Cistern. It has been two weeks since she left to find the tomes for Rune – fortunately, she has good news. Something that will most likely change the way that he sees his life at the minute.

While she was away Othala too took a good long look at herself as well, and resolved that no matter how hard the struggle resorting to petty thieving to get coin is not the right path. After this task for Rune, she is hanging up her guild armour for good. There are many other ways to make money honestly, without having to resort to harming others for your own gains.

She barely has time to get through the door and place her pack in the chest at the foot of her bed before she's accosted. Not by Rune, as she would have very much enjoyed, but by Brynjolf. A very pissed off Brynjolf.

"Where have you been lass?!" he asks sternly, hands on hips "Not only did we hafta give your job to someone else, but you take off and not leave a word of where you're going?"

"W-well I was doing a task for Rune I would have thought that he would have told you I wasn't going to be here." Othala squeaks out, she's never seen Brynjolf pissed and she will try and do all she can to not see him pissed in the future, he's quite scary.

"Oh believe me, we've heard. You shoulda told us though, Rune didn't know where you'd gone, when you'd be back you coulda died, got into any kind of trouble."

"S-sorry Mistah." Othala bites her lip, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Hmpf. Next time you take one of us with you, don't want to be worrying about you while we have work to get on with."

Othala's lips pop open slightly when she hears that Brynjolf is only so mad because he's been worried about her, it makes her lips twist up into a cheeky grin and she pokes him in the side playfully hoping with the gesture she can start getting back into his good books again. Yet, she knows when she tells him she's leaving he's likely to not want to talk to her again anyway. Dancing away from his staged slaps, none of which manage to make contact, she can't help but poke her tongue out at Brynjolf when she's out of his reach - earning a (somewhat reluctant) laugh.

"Haha, you laughed I'm off the hook." She giggles, before throwing a purse of gold his way, containing some 500 gold pieces "Here, as a little sorry present. Hopefully it covers any sort of expenses for having someone replace me on the job."

Not turning back to see exactly what Brynjolf makes of her peace offering, Othala grabs her research journal and heads towards the Ragged Flagon, where, hopefully she will find Rune. They might just need a drink with the information she has to tell him. Opening the door, she peeks around the frame and spots the very Imperial she wishes to see, grinning happily she jogs over to him and he looks up as she's halfway across the room.

_She's back, she's finally back!_ Rune grins, wanting to get up and hug the daylights out of the little wisp – Othala has had him worried out of his mind about when she would be coming back, where she was going, if it was dangerous there. Now though, his worry is replaced with a thrill of excitement, does she have anything to tell him? The happy little grin on her lips is a very hopeful sign. Could he finally have some sort of clues to pursue himself? Standing, he wraps his arms around her before she can say anything, managing to crack her back in a large bear hug.

"I take it you've missed little old me huh?" she teases.

"You crazy woman, you have been gone almost two weeks now, what mouldy old book takes two weeks to get?" Rune scowls, eventually placing Othala back down on the floor.

"I guess you don't want the handy dandy information I got for you regarding your past then? I should perhaps just throw this into the fire?"

"You dare." He warns, eyes betraying the slight anxiousness he feels over the subject, as if Othala really would be so cruel as to throw the answers he's been searching for in the flames. While she has been away the one motivator has been this moment, seeing the look on Rune's face when he finally finds out what he's been searching for.

"Come and sit down, I have a lot to tell you." Othala instructs, taking seat in the empty chair across from him.

"You found something?" Rune inquires, his voice thick with emotion, not quite sure what to feel at the knowledge that his past (or at least some of it) is within the small red journal that Othala has in her hands.

For a moment, Othala stares at her hands. How should she go about this? The news is wonderful, at least she believes so, but would Rune think it is quite so lovely as she did? It would most likely seem boring to him – so maybe she should act like it's boring to her as well? No, no she didn't think she can do that even if she tries. She's far too enthused about the whole thing. Taking a small sip of her nord mead, she gives Rune a nervous smile, which he returns shakily. Seems as if both of them are nervous about the conversation ahead.

Taking off the pendant from around her neck, Othala places it upon the table so that the runes can clearly be seen by both of them. Rune can't help but run his fingers over the familiar pendant, still warm from its place against Othala's skin. It has been strange not having it with him during this time but is it well worth it now that he knows Othala has managed to get some answers for him.

"I did find something. I actually managed to find a lot about you." She smiles gently "This necklace is exactly what I thought it was, it is connected to your family quite strongly. This central rune here, represents your familial name, in this case, the rune is 'Laguz'. In the Veritas runic beliefs, which these runes pertain to, it represents unconscious or collective memories as well as having ties to water."

Rune looks at Othala blankly for a few moments before she takes his silence as a cue to continue, not that he doesn't understand what she's saying to him. Always unsure in situations like this if she's making adequate sense or not, Othala clears her throat lightly and carries on with her findings.

"These three other runes I believe are also names: the one on the left is 'Inguz' which relates to isolation and transformation; the one on the right is 'Jera' and represents things to do with the harvest." With a bright smile on her lips Othala almost bounces in her seat when she finally starts getting to the good bit "I did my research and found out these definitely are family names with connections to Skyrim! Laguz is an old family name here in with ties to runic reading, Inguz Laguz was a son of said family who married a lovely lady from a similar family in Cyrodiil called Jera."

Breath catches in Rune's throat and, he directs his gaze towards the table top, not wanting the rest of the patrons in the Ragged Flagon to see the expression on his face. So he does have a family, maybe even a family still alive that he can get to know. Honestly Rune never expected that he would be dealing with these issues upon her return, he managed to convince himself in her absence she will find nothing like all the others. Now she has, it makes the whole situation so much harder to wrap his head around. How could he ever possibly repay her for the trouble she's been through for him? For the amazing thing she's doing for him?

"Please go on." He murmurs, his voice huskier than he would like it to be.

Othala furrows her brow in worry and catches Rune's hand with her own, holding it over the table top to give him some small element of comfort – the emotions he must be feeling right now, she can't even comprehend.

"Inguz and Jera as I found out died many years ago, they were in a shipping wreck just off the coast of Dawnstar while they were returning from a trip exploring the provinces of Western Nirn together. To celebrate the birth of their new born son. After consulting the records in Markarth – where the family lived, I found his name was 'Pethro' which is this rune here at the bottom. 'Pethro' stands for the unknown, and relations to fate. When the remaining members of the family in Skyrim got to the wreckage, they couldn't find any sign of the son, and assumed he had died along with his parents."

"But he didn't, he's…he's me?" Rune asks half-heartedly, as if wanting confirmation for his thoughts when it seems quite clear that it is him. So much information has just entered his head he doesn't know what to do with it all – he had a mother, father, and this necklace represents their names? His name? They hadn't forgotten him, the family, but couldn't find him after the wreckage.

"I believe so, yes." Othala whispers softly, squeezing his hand slightly.

This is not what Othala expected. She thought that he would be ecstatic at hearing such news, jumping up and down for joy but right now Rune looks like he's about to burst into tears. When he suddenly stands up and makes for the exit of the Flagon, Othala goes to follow him but a hand on her arm prevents her, Brynjolf has moved from the bar, and is holding her back. Try as she may to free her hand, she is powerless to do anything but watch as he clambers up towards Riften.

"Let go." She protests, tugging hard.

"He needs some time on his own lass." Brynjolf advises with a small frown "He'll be back."

x-X-x

Rune, now a lot calmer than before slips back into the Thieves Guild cistern and looks around for Othala. It seems like she has a lot more to tell him, and he had left her in the middle of her explanation. Now that everything has calmed down in his head, he realises that it was rather…bad of him to have left like that, without explanation, without a thank you or anything. He just hopes that he hasn't offended her beyond repairing.

Frowning when he finds her bed empty, Rune stomps over to Delvin who is standing by the secret entrance to the Flagon and stops short right in front of him.

"Where's-"

"Gone." Delvin answers before he's even finished asking, which takes Rune back a little bit, not as much as the news that Othala has taken off though!

"What do you mean gone, gone where?" he asks, voice raising with anger.

"Don't know, lass wouldn't say. Left you her notebook though, it's in your chest in the Cistern. Think she's mighty pissed at you for leaving the way you did."

"Why would she be angry about that, Brynjolf explained it for me right?" Rune defends, trying to take comfort in the fact that he hasn't done anything wrong himself, it is just Brynjolf's craply worded explanation that has gotten him in trouble with her.

"I'd go find her yourself lad, she might still be around in Riften." Delvin advises, nodding towards the exit in the Cistern "Oh, and I think now would be the time to give her that bauble you've been agonizing over a while, might help things go a little bit smoother yeah?"

Gritting his teeth in anger that Delvin is not only calling him out on his present he crafted for Othala, but that he is in deep trouble with her. He can understand why, he supposes, but hopes that when he apologises she will understand. The idea of not being able to talk to her, or having her hate him or something is actually worse than the unknowing he has before she came along. _Not like I like her or anything though_, he comments to himself, _we're only friends_. _For now_. Grimacing a little bit, Rune has to admit there is a very slim chance now she'll want to do anything romantic with him at all, let alone what he's been hoping for.

He swiftly hops up onto the street levels of Riften after snatching the small pouch and journal from his chest in the Cistern. Rune casts his eyes around searching for her and spots her luckily coming out of the Pawned Prawn with a sickly green look about her.

"Oi!" Rune calls, dashing over before she can turn and try and run away herself "Where did you go to?"

"Where did _you_ go to?" she asks with a roll of her eyes, the tone she uses is most definitely not a good tone. Gulping softly Rune tries to decide on which approach would be the best, grovelling is always an option, it always seems to work too.

"I uhm, I just needed to go and clear my head. I'm sorry if I…you know offended you or anything." Rune apologises, turning his head away slightly, his hand ruffling his hair. He never apologises for anything, and here he is, standing here like an idiot apologising for something! Goddamn women, they always manage to turn men into messes.

Slyly he chances a look at her, he's never seen her out of the Cistern before and Rune finds himself developing a lump in his throat at the way the moonlight hits her straight brown hair and pale skin. It even reflects in her mischievously sparkling green eyes. She's not wearing the Guild armour either, instead a set of glass armour– which suits her much better than the armour ever has, swallowing softly Rune tries to divert his attention from her appearance but always seems to end up finding something different to note.

"Men, you're hopeless." She sighs.

"Hey I resent tha-"

Suddenly his words are halted with a finger placing itself over his lips. That definitely got his attention. Othala smiles softly, despite being angry at Rune for leaving her while she was going through all her research she is so excited about, she understands his reasons for leaving. Thankfully he isn't so hard headed he didn't apologise. Maybe they could still do what she has planned, if he's ready that is…

"Shush." Othala laughs softly "Now, are you ready for a little adventure?" she asks with a devilish grin on her lips, and the slight fear in Rune's eyes makes her laugh.

x-X-x

Salty air whips past their faces as they stand facing the wreckage of Hela's Folly, the very ship that bore Rune and his parents back to Skyrim after a round trip of the provinces. The rotted, damp wood creaks slightly in the wind and that is the only sound that pierces the air. The trip to the wreckage has been eventful, full of pranks on both parts but now as they both looked at such an important location there is nothing but a silence, and an understanding falling between them.

"I'll wait here." Othala whispers softly.

Her hand slips from Rune's arm and she watches as he descends what little remains of the steps into the hold of the ship. Bandits have probably swept the place clean a long time ago but, this is something that Rune needs to do regardless of whether he will find anything in the wreckage. Biting her lip softly, Othala sits down on one of the nearby rocks and starts to light a fire, she might be here a while after all.

Meanwhile Rune stands in the middle of the ship, half-filled with water and stares at his reflection within the blackness. Despite the journey with Othala being fun, and distracting him from what he really needs to be thinking about, now it is time to figure out the answers to all the questions that he's been putting at the back of his mind.

Is he still Rune, or should he go by Pethro now?

Should he continue to be a part of the Thieves Guild or should he take a break and try and find the remaining members of his family? See if he could do what they do, what Othala does?

Sighing in frustration, he kicks at the water directly in front of him and scowls. One thing is for sure, the answers are not going to come easily.

x-X-x

Toasting her hands by the fire, Othala picks at a sweetroll while she waits for Rune to reappear, she considered going into the ship to find him but thought better of it. He will come out when he is ready. Unable to stop herself tensing as she hears a groaning sound, which appears to be a footstep on the wood of the ship, Othala relaxes slightly when she sees that it is only Rune coming up out of its depths again.

To be honest he looks awful.

His brown hair normally very tame is all wound and knotted, his eyes are rimmed with red and his cheeks have lines of pink running down them. All his appearance does is make her heart strings tug softly, maybe she should have gone down to him. He looks like he needs a strong bottle of mead and a warm bed, but its far too late to try and move anywhere else tonight – they'll have to camp out here by the wreck and all she has to offer by way of food is the sweetroll she is currently picking at.

"Uhm, I thought it would be too late for us to try and make it to Dawnstar, so I put up the tent while you were busy." Othala explains with a soft smile on her lips, not wanting to ask the obvious but finding it completely unavoidable "Are you feeling, you know, okay?"

Rune despite looking like hell feels a lot better than he has done in a long while. Running his hands through his hair, pushing it away from his face, he grins at Othala and nods his head. He has his past back, a family to look forwards to getting to know still living in Markarth and he has…well he has Othala. While they were journeying together she had said she will stay with him until he has settled in with his new family (if that was what he wanted), yet he has plans to make things a lot more permanent than that.

"Yeah." He grins "I am."

Relieved beyond belief Othala offers the rest of the sweetroll his way, the amused look on his face makes her blush slightly despite the cold – her fingers have turned slightly blue she's been sat outside too long without moving much so it isn't surprising.

"It's the only thing we have left to eat." She explains with a bashful smile "I got bored sitting here on my own, when I'm bored I eat. So it's really all your fault." Othala teases.

"Oh yeah right." Rune scoffs, taking the roll and picking bits off, eating them individually.

While he had been down there on deck, besides his family matters Rune also decided on the course of action he is going to take for another problem he's been having. Namely Othala. Since they've been travelling together, he's found it harder and harder to actually imagine her leaving him in Markarth and never seeing her after that point. He doesn't know if she feels the same, is the pain of never being able to see her again worse than the pain of being potentially rejected? For Rune the answer is yes.

"Did you, uhm, make your choices?" Othala asks nervously, not wanting to push him but the fire of curiosity burns within her brightly "You don't have to tell me I'm just, curious."

"I did, aye." Rune breathes deeply before fixing her with his deep brown eyes, which seem so much warmer and open than she has ever seen them before – it makes her heart thump hard in her chest "I think I'm going to keep my name as Rune, it will feel weird walking around with a fancy new name when it just doesn't fit. I'll most likely keep it as a middle name if anybody thinks to ask."

Smiling gently, Othala can't help but agree with Rune's choice – calling him anything other than Rune would be strange. She can imagine just how hard it would have been for him trying to get used to being called something completely different, something that as he admits himself, just doesn't seem to fit him at all. Not wanting to interrupt him though, Othala merely leans her head on her hands and waits for him to continue.

"I'm not going to go back to the Thieves Guild either, I'm going to go stay with my family in Markarth. I want to get to know them, and, maybe see about learning to do some of what they can do with the whole, reading rune deal." Rune states with a small smirk on his lips.

"Well that's wonderful I know tha-"

"And I want you to stay with me." He finishes, with a soft smile growing on his lips.

Unable to stop the bright flush that rose on her cheeks and neck, Othala can't help but wonder if he is asking her to stay as a friend, or as something more? Could it be that he, just like her, has been thinking about becoming a lot more to each other than they have been so far? Biting her lip softly, she watches the flames dance in his eyes, waiting to hear just why he wants her to stay with him, if it is what she hopes it might be.

"I was wondering, if you might be interested in me?" Rune asks, his embarrassment showing even though he keeps his gaze locked with her own, his voice wavers slightly as he asks. Almost like he thinks that she would reject him.

"Well, sure took you long enough to ask." Othala teases, slipping along to sit next to him on the log he is using as a seat "I've been interested in you since I first saw you, skeever butt."

Smirking Rune reaches out and pulls Othala to him in a one armed hug, feeling just how cold she is for the first time, and keeping his arm there, to simply warm her up fast of course. Using one finger on his other hand to lift her chin up, so she's looking him in the eyes, he smiles softly at the sight of her vivid mischievous green eyes staring up at him. Happiness floods through her as she realises that not only would Rune be leaving the Guild with her, he will be studying what she herself has studied, and…he returns the feelings she's been nurturing for him since they first saw each other.

"That's good, cause I'm interested in you too. It's just a shame I had to go fall for the ugliest Hagraven in the bunch really." He grins.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Othala growls lightly, pressing her lips in a chaste kiss against Rune's, softly working them against his in a gentle kiss. Their first together. It makes little jolts of pleasure run through her, just to simply feel him against her for the first time in such a way – it makes her eager for the second time, for the third time.

Breaking away slowly, she runs her nose alongside his own, and pulls away from him "You just have to ask me to marry you when we're a week's hike away from Riften, don't you?" she teases.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them." Rune replies, rolling his eyes.

With a small scoff, Othala pounces on Rune once more, kissing him passionately if only so that he'll shut up for a moment or two in his teasing comments to let her enjoy the moment. He returns the kiss, winding his hand in her hair, pulling her body closer to him with a warm hand on her back. Everything has turned out so perfect, it is a little hard for either of them to quite believe yet, who are they to question it? Fate has brought them together, and that is where they're going to stay.

Giggling softly, she grips Rune's hand and pulls him from the log towards the tent laden with warm furs. Although they aren't technically married just yet, she is sure the Divines will turn the other way just this once.

_**Well there you go guys! As you can see the rune interpretation and such information is not strictly lore friendly but a large part of the story even so – I used this webpage for my information ( ). I hope that you liked the story and please leave a review if you did! :D**_


End file.
